Realm of the Dead
by TheAurasOfMusic
Summary: The dead won't rest for long.
1. Chapter 1

Nina took a deep breath, slowly raising her arm an knocking on the door. She was excited, there was no doubt in that. Today was the first day back at Anubis house, she was excited to see her friends again, but also very, very nervous. Her and Fabian have been in a long distance relationship all summer; they didn't talk very much, the time difference played a big part in that, and she was nervous to see how Fabian had changed. The door opened.

_Victor_.

"Ah, Nina," he said, voice creepy as usual. "I forgot you were coming back this year. Well, don't just stand there, come in,"

Nina walked past Victor in through the door, expecting to see one of her friends, but instead meeting eye-to-eye with a complete stranger.

It was a girl. She had long, wavy jet black hair, a curvy body, orient eyes, and highlights like Patricia's. On her body was a red tank top, skinny jeans, and, rather tall, six-inch heels.

Nina had to look up just to see her face.

"Oh, uh, hi," she said, slightly recovering from the shock. "I-I'm Nina,"

"Gwendolyn, but, call me Gwen," she said, voice loud. Just by the way she spoke, Nina could tell she'd been fun to hang out with.

"Sweet. Nice to meet you, Gwen," Nina said, recovered. "Don't take this the wrong way, but has anyone else shown up yet?"

"Nope. We're the first,"

She smiled; hearing a squeal from the background. Nina would know that squeal anywhere - she'd heard it time enough.

"Amber?"

"Nina!" Amber squealed, running up to hug her.

"Oh my gosh, Amber, where have you been?" Nina asked, smiling widely.

"Oh, you know me. Shopping," she said with a smile. She gasped; looking behind Nina.

"Gwen?"

"You know it, chicka!"

"You two know each other?" Nina asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah, we were best friends in, like, the third grade," Amber said, smiling.

"Amber, it was fourth grade,"

"Oh,"

A knock was heard from behind the door. Nina turned around and opened it. She smiled at what she say.

"Fab?"

"Hey, Nines,"

Nina held out her arms and gave yet another hug today. Releasing from the embrase, Nina noticed a girl with dark brown hair and glasses standing next to him.

"Oh, hi. You must be new, huh?" Nina told her, trying to fill in the awkwardness of which she had just witnessed their reunion hug.

She smiled, nodding, "Yeah. I'm Danielle,"

"I'm Nina, and this is my boyfriend Fabian,"

"Pleased to meet you,"

"Whoa! Person clog at the door,"

A girl walked up to the door - or, well, danced up, as it seemed. She had light brown hair with red bows in pigtails, wore a black top, brown pants, red shoes, and some sort of baseball hat.

"Could you let me in? 'Cause I certainly don't want to spend an hour waiting for the door," she said, impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Nina said, moving to the side.

"Sweet, thanks. I'm Daniela, by the way," she said, walking in.

Nina laughed, "Wow, that's ironic; Daniela, meet Danielle,"

Danielle smiled, amused with the situation, "Seems we have the same name,"

"Ah, awesome," Daniela said, smiling. "But you better not be trying to steal my identity or something - then we'll have a problem,"

"Trust me, I won't,"

She chuckled slightly, warmth clear on her face, "Well, are you just gunna stand out there or are you gunna come inside?"

"Oh, yeah, sure,"

Danielle and Fabian _finally _made their way in. Nina was about to close the door when -

"The party animal has returned!"

Nina smirked, "Hey, Alfie,"

"Hello, Ma'dam," Alfie said jokingly, imatating a bow. "I didn't know _you _were taking Victor's place this year."

Nina laughed, "Come on in,"

"Alfie-poo!" Amber shrieked, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much. Don't _ever_ leave for that long again,"

"Sorry, Amber. I was busy at the alien convention. Did you know that this year there is a 50% chance of aliens landing on earth?"

"As long as they don't take my make-up, I'm good," Amber said, chuckling slightly.

Another knock came from the door. Nina turned around and opened it again.

A girl was standing there. She had long, curly blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, bangs, and bright blue eyes.

"Hey, uh, I know this is random, but is this Anubis house? The taxi driver dropped me off here, but I'm not sure,"

_'How many new people _are_ there?' _Nina thought.

"This is the place. I'm Nina,"

"Emma," she smiled, walking passed Nina and joining the crowd.

Nina's head turned as she heard the rushed footsteps of a person running up the steps. It was a girl. She had shoulder length black hair, different colored highlights, wind swept bangs, and large, deep brown eyes. On her back was a vans purple and black checkered backpack. She ran passed Nina and shut the door abruptly.

"Whoa, 'eh, uh, hi," Nina managed to stutter.

"Do you wanna tell me why you did that?" she asked, confused.

Meanwhile, the black-haired girl was hunched-over, trying to catch her breath.

"There was ... white van and ... rapist ... so I ran," she said between breaths, standing up straight and catching her breath.

"_O_kay. Is there something I can help you with?" Nina asked, still confused.

"Nope. So, this is Anubis house?" she said, looking around.

Nina nodded, "Yup. Has been for, well ... Well, forever,"

"Sweet. 'Looks like we're gonna be living together this semester. I'm Melisa,"

"Nina,"

The doorbell rang. Man, was there ever going to be a moment of silence around here?

Yet again, she opened the door.

"Hey, Mick,"

"Hey, Nin-"

"Mick?"

"Gwen!"

Gwen ran up, a smile on her face. Mick picked her up and spun her around, only to kiss her after he was done.

"Something tells me you two have met before. Either that, or you're _really_ friendly," Nina said, confused yet again.

"Gwen used to come here in the fourth grade. I went on a trip to America and saw her again, and we kind of ... Well, you can take it from there,"

Nina nodded, understanding.

Once again, the was a knock on the door. Nina sighed, opening it.

"Patricia!"

"Nina!"

"Mara!"

"Hi,"

Nina laughed, pulling them in for an embrace.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in _forever_! How've you been?" Patricia asked, grinning widely.

"Great. But things are _far_ less interesting back in America, you know,"

Patricia giggled, walking inside. Mara followed behind.

"Hello, Nina," said a smooth voice from behind. Nina turned around.

"Hey, Jerome,"

Jerome simply pushed passed her, walking over to Alfie and starting a conversation with him.

Nina closed the door. _Again_.

Only for someone to knock on it.

"Okay, will somebody else get that?" Nina said, annoyed. No one answered and she groaned; walking over to open the door.

Standing there was a boy. He had blonde hair with different colored bangs just above his eyes. His eyes were hazel, ice blue in the middle and were spotted with brown. Slightly behind him was a girl and a dog. She had straight, shoulder length, black-brown hair with side bangs. She had one pink side bang and a turquoise streak in her hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and she was, well, _funsized_. The dog next to her looked to be a Shitzu. It was white with black and brown spots, and Nina assumed it was a male.

"Hey, uh, something tells me your gonna be staying here this semester?"

The boy nodded, "May I come in?"

"Oh, sure. I'm Nina, by the way," Nina said, moving out of the way.

"Garret,"

He quickly walked in, leaving the girl and dog behind him.

"So, uh, do you wanna come in, too?"

"Mhm," she said, smiling. "I'm Izabela, and this," - she looked down at her dog - "little man, is Sulki. And _you _are Nina, so I've heard,"

She nodded, "Yup. Come on in,"

Izabela passed Nina, quickly spotting Jerome. She walked over to him, smiling widely.

"Hey, J," she said.

"Iz, what are you doing here?" Jerome asked, shocked.

She shrugged, "I told you I sent in an application! And I got in!"

Nina watched as they talked. Was she the only one who didn't know anybody?

She sighed, _I need some air_.

She swiftly opened the door, _There better not be anyone else waiting to come in._

But, never the less, there was.

It was yet another girl. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and was quite skinny.

"Oh, hey! I'm guessing this is Anubis house? I'm gonna be staying here this semester,"

_Of course she was._

"Yep. Come join the crowd, trust me, there's _tons _of people in there,"

"Great; but I was actually hoping to go unpack. This is a long shot, but do you know where my room is?"

"Uh, no, but considering you're a girl, I'm pretty sure it's upstairs,"

"Thanks. I'm Violet-Grace, by the way," she quickly walked in, passed the crowd, and up the stairs.

_Not the most chatty person, is she?_ Nina thought, turning back to the crowd. She sighed; turning around to talk to Patricia and Mara.

Meanwhile, Violet-Grace had finally managed to find her room. Throwing her bag on the ground, she began to unpack things into her closet. She reached her hand in, pain suddenly crawling through her arm. She jumped back and shrieked, looking down at her arm. It was bleeding; a single cut drawing a line down the middle.

The ground started rumbling and an unknown force pushed her to the ground. Both hands on the ground, she tried to push herself up; but the force kept her down. A gust of wind flipped her on her back. She screamed as her body filled with pain; her brain feeling as if it weere on fire. Her vision became blurry, and slowly she began to black out.

Nina, Patricia, and Mara had engaged in some semi-interesting conversation when, all of the sudden, the ground started rumbling.

"What's happening?" Amber shouted, eyes darting around the room.

"_Earthquake_!"

They ran into the dining room and hid under the table; hands above their heads. An ear-splitting scream was heard from above, causing them to drop their hands to their ears.

Soon after, the rumbling stopped; a knock was heard at the door.

They slowly got out from under the table. Nina walked over to the door, opening it in one swift movement.

There stood two girls. Two very, _very _pale girls. One had wavy auburn hair and pitch black eyes; the other had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Something about them made Nina feel uneasy; small. And she didn't like it.

"Hi - let me guess, _more_ new students,"

"Yes, why?" Blondie asked, head cocked.

"Oh, nothing, there have just been a lot of new students today," Nina recovered herself quickly. All of the opening and closing of the door was slightly annoying.

The auburn-haired girl just rolled her eyes, "Look, can we come in or are we going to be living outside the school?"

_Wow. Someone's cranky._

"Sure," Nina said, moving to the side.

They walked in inspecting the room from head to toe.

The blonde girl turned around and Nina couldn't help but gasp.

**A/N: Yes! Here it is! In all it's OC-y glory! :D Yeah ... :P Here's chapter one. :) And .. sorry this is so long. The other chapters probably won't be this long, this is only because I had so many people to introduce and re-introduce. :P Oh, and tell me if I messed up on anybody's characters ... I think I might have. D: Oh, and I have a new siggie! :D Wanna see it? Too bad! Wait 'till the end! :D Oh, wait ... It is the end ...**

**~Mystery and Myths,**

**Bastet(Just call me that;])**

**P.S.: Also, just letting you know, that one tiny part is probably the only part specifically focusing on Violet-Grace (I've been planning, and your OCs are **_**far**_** more important in the story than her), and that these first few chapters are written from a very-close-to-first-person form of the original HOA cast is only because I need to get all the OCs personality established before I write from their POV. This will most likely revolve around the OCs way more than the original cast - just not yet. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_The auburn-haired girl just rolled her eyes, "Look, can we come in or are we going to be living outside the school?"_

Wow. Someone's cranky.

_"Sure," Nina said, moving to the side._

_They walked in inspecting the room from head to toe._

_The blonde girl turned around and Nina couldn't help but gasp._

There, on the back of her neck, was a huge, long cut that wrapped around her neck like a rope.

Nina stared at it. _How did she get that?_ It looked bad enough to kill some one.

That is, until it disappeared.

Nina gasped, yet again, bumping into the wall behind her.

_Smooth, Nina. _So _smooth,_

"Oh! Are you okay?" the girl asked, turning around.

"Uh, er, yeah, I-I'm fine," Nina said, rubbing the back of her head.

_Well, that was painful._

"Are you sure?" her head cocked, for the second time since she's walked in.

Nina nodded, "I'm sure,"

She smiled, head un-cocking, "Okay! So, where are our rooms?"

"Uh, somewhere upstairs I think,"

"Oh! Could you show us?" she asked, eyes slightly widening in a cutsey looking way.

"No, no, she can't. Come, Sam, we can find it ourselves," the auburn-haired girl said, already standing on the stairs. Her dark eyes looked down on them in an intimidating manor.

"Oh, alright," the girl, Sam, responded with a sigh. They walked up the stairs and dissappeared down the cornor.

Nina rubbed her head once again; walking back towards the group.

"Hey, Fabian," Nina said, stopping next to him.

"Whoa, Nina, what happened to your head?" Fabian asked, eyes squinting as he looked at it.

"I hit it against the wall, no big deal," Nina responded, casually. "Why? Is there a bump or something?"

"No, but, Nina ... well, it's bleeding,"

"What?" she reached her hand back to her head; sure enough, a puddle of wettness greeted her hand.

"Here, I'll get a towel," Fabian said, sweetly. He walked off; Nina sighed.

_Today just keeps getting better and better._

Fabian returned, towel in hand.

"Thanks," Nina said, wiping of her hand, then raising it to her head.

But the towel wasn't gretted by a puddle of wettness.

Nina moved the towel down and touched her head. _Nothing_. No blood, not even a scratch. She looked down at her towel. The blood from her hand was gone.

_What the flip?_

"Oh, I guess it stopped bleeding then," Fabian said, logically, taking the towel and setting it down.

"Yeah, I guess so," Nina looked down at it in confusion. Was there not blood on her hand when she wiped it? She searched her mind for possible explanations.

_Maybe I'm going insane,_ she thought, then shook her head. _Yeah, probably not. Maybe I'm just tired. Yeah, that's probably it. I just need some sleep._

Nina rubbed her eyes slightly, "Hey, I'm going upstairs, if you don't mind. I could _not _sleep last night - I'm really tired,"

"Alright - Oh, and Nina?" - she cocked her head slightly in responce - "Meet me in my room around eight. I have a surprise for you,"

Nina smiled flirtingly, "Will do,"

She turned, hair flipping as she did. She walked up the stairs, into her room and dropped down on her bed, exhaling deeply.

Before even a minute, she sat up, squinting.

_I don't remember my bed being this hard ..._

Nina jumped in her seat. Nope. It was definately not like this before.

She got off on the side and stood on her knees, knocking. She squinted once again and pushed hard against her bed. What she saw shocked her.

Her bed had opened.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry, guys! School has been crazy and I just haven't had time! I'm so sorry! And sorry this is so short, too! D: I'm really, really sorry, guys! Also, I'm sorry that this **

**doesn't include any of your OCs! I promise the next one will! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! DDDDDD:**

**~Mystery and Myths,**

**Bastet**


	3. AN with Nina Martin!

"Hey, guys. It's me - Nina Martin," Nina said, sitting down on the chair in the room she was in. "This was originally supposed to be an A/N, but BabyYoureAFirework over here thought she wanted to spice it up! So, here I am!"

"I'm here to explain something - the lack of updates. 'Thing is, Firework meant to update - she really did! In fact, she had the whole next chapter typed up on her computer. However - that computer decided to crash. She thought she would have gotten it fixed sooner, but it's still broken today. I really gotta remind her to send it to Dell ...,"

"In the meantime, she is now feverishly trying to recreate the chapter here on this computer! So, you'll get the next chapter soon - either way!"

"Thank you for reading this very short, very boring A/N. See you when Firework's computer's fixed!"

**A/N: ... I think I just said that. XD**


End file.
